Call of Duty: Annihilation
Call of Duty: Annihilation is a First Person Shooter developed by Treyarch and published by Activison. This is the 11th main instalment for the Call of Duty franchise and is coming out on November 11th, 2014.' Game: Call of Duty: Annilhilation uses the IW Advanced engine. The engine has revamped it's graphical schemeatics, Hit Detection, Net Coding and lots more. The updated engine allowed Treyarch to add larger maps, realistic bullet ballistics, increase its player cap rom 12-18 to 64 for players. Story '"Salvation" Death Valley Reaper Delta Force 2033 Reaper looks through his binoculars. "13 comfirmed tangos," said Reaper. "any signs of...?" Scarlett asked. "Negative" Reaper replied. "Intel reports, say he's here, why the fuck isn't he?" Scarlett exchlamied "Relax, im sure he's here, lets go in and get a closer look." Reaper said Reaper and Scarlett begin to walk toward the compound. "Do you hear that?" Reaper asked. "Hear what?" Scarlett replied. "Get the fuck down" Reaper yelled Reaper and Scarlett drop to the ground and crawl to a nearby bush, a Hunter Killer scans the area emits a high pitched noise and flys away causing Scarlett to vomit. "Ah what was that?" Scarlett asked while wiping her mouth. "Hunter Killer, lets go" Reaper replied. Reaper and Scarlett reach the compound and take cover behind a wall, they get their M35 DMR's ready and aim at the gaurds. "Ready?" Reaper asked. "Yes" Scarlett replied Reaper and Scarlett dispacth the gaurds and move toward the entrance of the compound, Scarlett trys to open the door, the doors locked. "Move" Reaper told Scarlett Reaper kicks down the door they both enter. "Вы слышали это?" the guard asked "да" another guard replied Scarlett hears the two guards coming down the flight of stairs "Tangos 12 o'clock, get ready" Scarlett said. "AR mode activated" - said Reaper's gun. They open fire on the two guards and proceed up the stairs, Reaper spots something in the distance. "Is that..." Reaper said Scarlett runs towards the man suspended by meat hooks, Reaper starts chasing her, both Scarlett and Reaper get knocked out. They wake up tied to chairs. A big heavily scarred man enters the room. "What do we have here Scarlett and.... Reaper, American, no?. You Americans, you think you come to our country, terrorise our people. Yet we are the fucking terrorists" the man said. Another man walks into the room. "Stop fucking with the hostages Sergei" said the man that entered the room. Multiplayer Each Player will get to choose a Faction that they favour, Each faction will have different Sidearms, Vehicles and Equipment. Killstreaks have been removed and have been replaced by vehicles placed on the map. ' 'Weapon Customisation Players can cusomise their weapon with a variety of Attachments and Camoflauges. Optics *'Reflex Sight - Reflex Red Dot Sight for increased precision' *'Holographic Sight - Holographic sight for increased precision and magnification' *'M-35 Optical Sight - Optical Sight for increased magnification and range' *'Dual Band - Night vision scope with interlaced thermal overlay' *'Spotter Sight - Identifies enemies and notifies when an enemy is in your range' *'Backscatter Sight - Detect lingering heat signatures through materials up to 30 meters' *'Hybrid Sight - M-35 Optical Sight with a Reflex Sight mounted on top' *'Ballistics CPU - Ballistics CPU for increased stability' *'Variable Zoom -'Provides two magnifications for a more versatile role' *'12x Ballistics Scope - Provides high magnification' Muzzel *'Suppressor' - ' Sound suppressor for invisibility to radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash and range' *'Flash Hidder' - Reduced muzzel flash *'Compensator - Muzzle Compensator for reduced recoil on Sniper Rifles' Magazine *'Dual Mags - Two magazines clipped together for a faster reload' *'Extended Mags - More ammunition in each magazine' *'Speed Reloader - Load all six rounds at once for a faster realod' *'FMJ Rounds - Bullets covered in Full Metal Jacket allowing deeper bullet penetration' *'AP Rounds - Ammunition designed to penertate armour' *'Slug Rounds - Slug Rounds fire a single fin stabilized projectile for longer range than 00 Buck' Underbarrel *'Grip' - 'Vertical foregrip for reduced recoil and sway' *'Bipod '''- Deployble Bipod for increased accuracy and reduced recoil. ' *'Quickdraw Handle - Ergonomic handle for faster aiming''' *'Grenade Launcher - Under mounted Grenade Launcher used for area denial and suppression' *'Assault Shotgun - Under mounted Assault Shotgun used for back up when all else fails' *'AED-6 AA Missile Launcher - Under mounted Missile Launcher used for clearing the skies' Side Rail *'Laser Sight - ' Laser Sight for increased hip fire accuracy *'Motion Sensor' - Picks up vibrations and depicts the location Barrel *'Long Barrel - Increase weapons effective range' *'Sawed-Off - Sawed Off Barrel decreasing range but increasing power' Gas System *'Over Gased'- Internal over gassed mechanics allow for a faster fire rate Stocks *'Adjustable Stock - Adjustable Stock allows you to move at full speed while aiming' *'Ammo Pouch '''- A''mmo Pouch mounted on the stock of your gun for one extra magazine. Camoflauge *'ERDL ' *'Artic ' *'Desert ' *'Urban ' *'Blue' *'Bloodshot' *'Drenched ' *'Foliage' *'War Torn ' *'Blackout ' *'Solar ' *'Gold' Factions Players are able to play as 2 different factions *'Delta Force' *'Alpha Group' Weapons and Vehicles Weapons used by Delta Force. Assault Rifles *'ARX-160' *'Raptor' *'F90' *'FX-80' *'Taurus G2' *'M1 ACE' *'M35 DMR' *'HAR' Submachine Guns *'PDW-C' *'H-CAP' *'TDI Vector' *'X95' *'MAC-45' Light Machine Guns *'MG4KE' *'M240A' *'Preacher' *'LSAR' Sniper Rifles *'SR-47' *'Vangaurd' *'Savage' *'Big Shot' Shotguns *'TR-Scattershot' *'MK3A2' *'VS32 ' *'LW-3' Handguns *'Five-seveN' *'KAP-45' *'B23R' *'Hammer' *'KARD' Launchers *'MRO-A' *'FHJ-AA' *'EX-80' Special *'Assault Shield' Vehicles used by Delta Force Light Vehicles *'Humvee' *'ASRAD' *'Growler' *'A-18 Panther' *'S54 Snow Leapord' Tanks *'M2 Behemoth' *'Samson' *'MGS TD' AA Vehicles *'Avenger AA' *'Flyswatter' Helicopters *'Black Hawk' *'MQ-47 Dragonfire' *'SA-2' *'Harpie' Aircraft *'UAV Recon' *'Warthog' *'VTOL Warship' *'C-34 Dragon' *'X-47 Pegasus' *'Hellstorn Predator' *'B3 Spirit' *'Harrier' *'F-35' Boats *'M2 Patrol' *'Gator' *'MQ-27 Sea Serpent' Weapons used by Alpha Group Assault Rifles *'AK-21' *'Vepr' *'Rarush' *'AEK-971' *'Kishchnik' *'A-91' *'LCZ-B20' *'RMR-4' Submachine Guns *'Skorpian' *'PP-21' *'Vitaz' *'Mini Beryl' *'E-SRD' Light Machine Guns *'GRUD-50' *'RD-23' *'BARZ' *'GRIZLY' Sniper Rifles *'VSK-94' *'OSV-96' *'SV-98' *'KSVK .50' Shotgun *'Bekas-M' *'Saiga 20k' *'AC-X11' *'Mauler' Hanguns *'45 Volk' *'ZA Dolgo' *'TRI Puli' *'Chipa Rhino' *'AK-SI' Launchers *'AF-22 BYK' *'Igla S7' *'Vzryv' Vehicles used by Alpha Group Light Vehicles *'GAZ' *'Kish' *'SA-FAV' *'Saber' Tanks *'T-75 Skorpion' *'Mamoth' *'Klaskinov AT' AA Vehicles *'BMP' *'Vodnik AA' Helicopters *'Cobra' *'Aerial BT' *'2S25 Venom' *'Ka-60 Viper' Aircraft *'UAV ZALA' *'A-10 GROM' *'DRAKON' *'Xap' *'V20 Reaper' *'V25 ISKATEL' *'An-23 Goret' *'OREL' *'Su-35BM Flanker' Boats *'Smert Akula' *'Smert Diler' *'RQ-VODNYY' Equipment Lethal Equipment *'Fragmentation Grenade - Hand-thrown frag grenade that causes lethal radius damage' *'RDX Sticky Grenade - Hand-thrown RDX Plastic Explosive coated with PoX allowing it to stuck to surfaces and enemies' *'V60 Cluster Grenade - 3 V60 Mini Grenades clustered together for a bigger blast radius' *'Combat Axe - Hand-thrown Combat Axe travles slower but futher causing lethal damage upon impact' *'''Throwing Knife - Hand-thrown Throwing Knife travels faster causing lethal damage upon impact''' *'II-29 Bouncing Betty - Hand-thrown proximity mine that launches into the causing a 360 blast radius' *'RDX Demo Pack -Throw-able RDX Demolitions Pack that can stick to surfaces, remote detonated' *'AP Mine - Plantable proximity based Anti-Personal Mine used for area denial' *'AT Mine - Plantable preasure based Anti-Tank Mine used for destroy enemy vehicles' *'ST-Drone - Deployable Sentry Turret Drone that '''a'utonomously acquires and fires upon enemy targets and vehicles through thermal detection''' Lethal *'SG-34 Stub - Disorients and slows enemies upon detonation' *'SG-80 Flash - Blinds and defens enemis upon detonation' *'SG-18 Smoke - Creates a smoke screen upon detonation' *'V13 EMP Grenade - Temporarily disables enemy HUD and Vehicles, destroyes enemy equipment' *'AD Charge - Area Denial Charge which damages and slows the enemy' *'CM3 Motion Sensor - Plantable Motion Sensor which detects enemies' *'MR Guardian - Deployable dish that emits microwave radiation' *'TRacker - Tag and track enemys on the Mini-Map' *'IPS Shield - Plantable IPS Sheild which deflects enemy explosive projectiles' Perks and Wildcards Tier 1 *'Lightweight - Move faster, No fall damage' *'Recon - Show enemy directions on the mini-map' *'Blind Eye - Undetectable by Vehicle Scanners' *'Resistant - Take less' explosive damage *'Hidden - Cannot be dected by Reconnaissance Aircraft when moving' Tier 2 *'''Hardended - Reduced flinch when shot''' *'Cold Blooded - Undetectable by Dual Band, Spotter Sight, Backscatter Sight, Heatbeat Sensor and CM3 Motion Sensor, No red name or crosshair when targeted' *'''Wired Reflexes - Swap weapons faster, use grenade and equipment faster. Reset the fuse when throwing back frag grenades''' *'Hardwired - Immune to EMP Grenades, Equipment is immune from detection and hacking' *'Scavenger '''- ''Resuply ammo and equipment from the dead Tier 3 *'''Dexterity - ''Mantle objects faster, faster aming after sprinting *'Endurance - Sprint forever' *'Machanist - Show deployed enemy equipment and delay explosive equipment' *'Respirator -' Reduces the effects of Flash, Concussion and AD Charges *'Dead Silience - Move Quieter' *'Awarness - Enemy movements are louder' Wildcards *'Tier 1 Greed - Grants the user an extra Tier 1 perk' *'Tier 2 Greed - Grants the user an extra Tier 2 perk' *'Tier 3 Greed - Grants the user an extra Tier 3 perk' *'Warfighter - Grants the user an extra Primary Attachment' *'Gunfigther - Grants the user an extra Secondary Attachment' *'Fire Power - Carry a second Primary weapon instead of a Secondary weapon' *'Tactician - Take a Tactical piece of equipment for Letha piece of equipment' *'Danger Close - Take a second Lethal piece of equipment' *'Painkiller -' Health regenrates faster seconds faster only when crouched *'Marksmen - Hold your breath for longer' Ranks Annihilation will have 50 levels and 10 Prestiges. Players receive an unlock token for every level, and will have 4 once they reach level 4, which also unlocks Create-A-Class. The unlock token can be used to unlock new Weapons, Perks and Equipment in Create-A-Class Once all 50 levels are completed, the player is able to prestige. The player will not be able to unlock every weapon, perk and equipment at level 55. It is now required to prestige to unlock everything. Weapon XP and unlocks do not reset after prestiging. It is also possible for weapons to prestige, which is separate from the player's own prestige When the player enters Prestige Mode, they receive an Unlock Token which can be used to unlock any item, gain another custom class slot, reset their stats, or refund their unlock tokens. When the player completes Level 50, Prestige 10, they are awarded the title of Prestige Master and unlock all items ' ' Category:Multiplayer Category:Future Category:Multiplayer Category:Future